1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device comprising a symmetric capacitor structure.
2. Related Art
A device within an electrical structure typically does not comprise terminals extending from the device that comprise equivalent electrical properties. Terminals that do not comprise equivalent electrical properties may cause other devices within the electrical structure to operate inefficiently. Thus, there is a need for a structure and associated method for forming an electrical structure with terminals comprising equivalent electrical properties.